The present invention relates to a wire cloth having warp wires and weft wires interwoven with one another.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Wire cloths can be used in a wide variety of applications, e.g. as filter cloth or as screen cloth. In particular, when using a filter cloth, the efficiency is dependent on the throughflow rate. Conventional wire cloths have warp and weft wires have a course that is always constant, regardless of the weave pattern. An increase of the throughflow rate is at the expense of the filter fineness, i.e. the size of the pores formed by the crossing warp and weft wires is increased.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved wire cloth which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is configured to improve filter fineness while maintaining throughflow rate, i.e. particles to be filtered out have smaller size, or to increase throughflow rate while maintaining filter fineness.